Carrie: the fight to the finish
by clwsfan864
Summary: This is my version of the episode 'You've dug, your grave down lay in it." Carrie is a crazy nanny and wantes what she can't have. pleaze read and review! you'll like it


CARRIE: A FIGHT TO THE FINISH

**CARRIE: A FIGHT TO THE FINISH. **

Dan Scott was restless in the bed while strapped to the side, he moved his wrist and tried to free his hand but couldn't. "C'mon." he whispered to himself. The time was fleeting and he had to rush, then the sound of the door slam. The sounds of flip slops on the ground towards Dan ended with Carrie standing before him. "We wouldn't be leaving now would we, dannyboy?" She had an evil grin on her face. "Screw you!" Dan yelled, Carrie just smiled and looked out the window. A white SUV drives up on the dirt road in front of the farm house. "And now my son is here..too bad you won't be able to see him." She taunted him. Dan looked out the window to see Haley Scott get out of the car.

"Ok, this looks to be the right place little buddy." Haley looked back to see Jamie playing with his gameboy. "I'll be right back, making sure we're in the right place." He nodded his little head, and rolled up his window as told. Haley walked towards the house and then something caught her eye. It looked like a giant rock in front of a hole. She stepped over to the garden curiously looking, to find something shocking. A tombstone that read; **DAN SCOTT 1945-2008. **She quickly saw Dan tied up in the window. "Shit." She said, and ran over to the front door. "Dan! Oh, my god hold on." Haley ran over to Dan and untied his hands, then a whack in the back of the head. "Hello, Mrs. Scott." Carrie came from behind, but before anything else could happen Dan threw a picture frame that had been hanging over his bed and hit Carrie in the face. "Haley, are you ok?" He tried to help her up, and she got up mostly by herself. "Yeah, I'm fine. Where's Car…" A shove from behind, and Dan & Haley came to the floor. "Bastard!" Carrie started to punch and claw Dan until he bled. "Haley, get Jamie!" Dan called out. Haley ran towards the door then a gun shot when off. Her thoughts were being messed with and she knew the answer s she opened the door and ran towards the car.

She clutched her hand on the backdoor handle and opened it, to find Jamie still sitting in his seat like a good boy. "Mommy, you have blood on your forehead." She tapped her forehead to see blood on her fingers. "We have to go." Jamie pointed, "Mommy, duck!" Haley turned around and to cover immediately when Carrie came after her with an ax. Haley fell and rolled under the car. "You ungrateful little bitch!" Carrie bent down and grabbed Haley's hair trying to pull her out from under the car. "We don't say bad words!" Jamie rammed his Gameboy in Carrie's face. Haley went around the other side and through the passenger seat to the driver's seat and started the car. Jamie shut his door, and close his eyes. "That is one crazy woman.' He exclaimed. Haley nodded. They drove onto the dirt road again and saw farmland as the far as they could see. "It's going to be ok. I promise." Boom, a smash in the rear end of the car. A red Volvo crash into them with Carrie driving. She went on the side of the Scott's car and rammed into the side of it. Haley almost lost control but swerved enough that she still was on the road. A giant cloud of dirt was in the air, and then the red car came again. Crash, in to the front. Barely a budge, but knocks Haley out cold. "Mommy! She's coming mommy!" Jamie looked out the window, only to see Carrie carrying an ax towards the car. She stepped to the side of jamie's door. "Open the door, sweetface." Jamie's tears began. "Don't cry mommy's here." Carrie told him. "Your not my mommy!!" Carrie's smiled faded fast. "You ar so grounded young man." Carrie took the ax and smashed the glass and grabbed Jamie out of the car. She tackled him into her car. "Now sit there and maybe I'll get you ice cream" She locked the door so he couldn't get out. She was very happy, her plan had work and her ending happy she thought to herself. She turned her head and stared straight. "Oh, damn it.' The white SUV hit Carried at a full sixty-five mph. "Nobody touches my kid, you fucking bitch!" Haley grabbed Jamie and drove back to the house leaving Carrie's body in cold blood. Dan sat in back of the car, and Haley on the phone rehiring Deb to nanny Jamie. It was the perfect ending to a dark day.

Two hours later…….

A car runs down the road, and noticed a blood spot all over the side of the road. The stranger went and pulled over to check it out. "Are you ok?" The man walked over to a young woman lying on the ground. He grabbed her on the shoulders. The woman's eyes opened, and her lips said, "Mommy's coming. Jamie"


End file.
